Exposure to dust when handling certain dust-producing materials may be hazardous to personnel. For instance, when dry-dumping a nickel-containing catalyst from a reactor into an open container, toxic dusts will be produced near the area of the container. Accordingly, to protect personnel in the area, some type of dust-collection equipment needs to be provided to render the work area substantially dust-free.
The present invention is directed to dust-collection equipment for accomplishing the above-stated purpose. In particular, it is directed to a configuration for a dust-collection head that is specifically designed to control the release of very small--100 microns and smaller--and toxic dust particles produced when dumping nickel-containing catalysts into open containers. But the dust-collection head of the present invention is not to be so limited; it may be used in a variety of situations where dust-control is important.